Changed Fate
by marthakun95
Summary: Two men, two brothers in everything but blood, each one had his own fate that was chosen to them by the Force. But what if the darkness that was supposed to destroy one of them destroyed the other? What if it wants to destroy both? Enter and Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, new story! Yes I know; what happened to **_**Impossible Love**_**? Unfortunately, when I started that story I didn't know that College was going to be that hard! And I have to admit that my Naruto inspiration has been lack in the last couple of years, but worry you should not, I started that story and I shall finish it ASAP. In the meantime, sit down and enjoy! **

_Prologue_

He was hurting...no he was dying. A part of his heart was dying in such a painful way as he looked at the man that was standing right in front of him. The man that meant everything to him, the man that was like a father, like a brother, the man that he looked up to with love and admiration was now standing there looking at him with those dreadful eyes. Those eyes that held nothing but love and compassion were now full of malice and hatred.

_That's not right... It can't be right_. Were the only thoughts that came up to his head, because they were true, it wasn't right. The pure evilness that resided in those eyes seemed so wrong, as if it didn't belong there. Those eyes were meant to hold light, but not just any light, if not the purest and brightest of all lights, just like their owner, he used to be such a compassionate, caring, loyal, and most of all loving man, and now that man was gone. In his stead he left a man whose eyes held only darkness, a man who was nothing but a traitor, a murderer..._a monster_.

"So what is going to be my dear old Padawan? Shall you come willingly or shall I take you in by force?"

The voice of his former Master snapped him out of his trance and brought him back to reality, a cold, cruel, and terrifying reality. He felt lost and confused, and surprisingly he felt something that normally he wouldn't feel..._ Fear_. That's right, _The Hero With No Fear_ was frozen in absolute fear, and the feeling was so intense that he couldn't breathe, actually every single breath he took came out in choked gasps, he felt that he was about to have a panic attack, which made it so hard to even speak. After a short struggle he managed to say something, but it came out as a choked whisper.

"Why?"

The other man made a mock confused expression, as if asking him to be more specific.

"Wh-why are you doing this?"

The man just smiled at him, more like smirked at him and said:

"Why? Isn't it a little too obvious? Because it is what needs to be done. You should be happy my friend! You were right the whole time, the Jedi are nothing but a bunch of backstabbing traitors and got what they deserved!"

The young man just stared at him, shaking his head with a disbelieving look on his face. This couldn't be his Master, his Master was loyal to the Jedi Order, the man lived by the Jedi Code for Force's sake! So how did this happen? He didn't understand but he wanted to so he kept talking, he wanted to know...no, he _needed_ to know.

"N-no this c-can't be. Obi Wan wh-what happened to you? I d-don't un-understand, p-please Master help me understand!"

"Tsk tsk always the naive one aren't you Anakin? Nothing has happened to me, I just opened my eyes to the truth, and the truth is that the Jedi Order was a corruption, an obstacle on the way of true peace, and they are to be extinguished for that!"

As if to prove his point, Obi Wan waved his hand around for Anakin to take a look. They were in the Council Chambers, and said chamber's floor was covered with the bodies of brave Jedi Knights that died fighting trying to protect the temple. Anakin recognized Jedi Master Shaak Ti, Cin Drallig, and his Padawan Serra Keto among the death. He was so focused looking into their dead eyes, that he didn't notice Obi Wan walking towards him until the man cupped his chin with two of his fingers and forced him to look at him.

"What's the matter Anakin? Aren't you happy? The Jedi can no longer control us, we're finally free of those pests, nothing can stop us now."

Anakin tried to jerk his head away, but he was so scared and heartbroken that his weak attempts proved to be futile. He didn't know what to do, he wasn't even sure that there was even something he could do, and before he realized it tears were coming out from his beautiful baby blue eyes, streaking his cheeks all the way through his chin, until they fell on Obi Wan's hand.

When Obi Wan saw the tears coming out of Anakin's eyes he raised his other hand and directed towards the younger man's face. The action made Anakin flinch.

"Pl-please n-no"

But Obi Wan merely used his hand to caress the young man's face with his thumb, drying the tears from his cheeks. Then he leaned forward and kissed his former Padawan's forehead making Anakin gasp.

"Join me Anakin. Join me and together we can rule the galaxy, I as the Emperor and you as my right hand man."

What now? Obi Wan was putting him in such an impossible situation, accepting his offer would mean to leave everything else behind, his life as a Jedi, his Padawan, but most importantly his wife, his beloved and pregnant wife, she meant everything to him, he couldn't live without her, she was his universe, his _angel_. On the other hand, if he declined, well, Obi Wan had made that perfectly clear, if he declined Obi Wan was going to take Anakin with him either way, even if it was against the young man's will.

"I-I c-can't...y-you can't... I d-don't want to. Please don't m-make me."

"Shh sh sh. Hush now my friend. It's obvious that you're still shocked because of the resent events, you're not thinking straight, come now, we should discuss this in a more _appropriate _place."

Obi Wan let go of Anakin 's chin and then surrounded his shoulders with one arm and grabbed the young man's arm with his free hand and started leading him towards the exit, ignoring Anakin's weak struggles and pleas to let him go.

"N-no, please don't"

But Obi Wan would not relent. Now Anakin was at the mercy of his former mentor, the man he once considered to be the closest thing he had to a father, the man he used to call friend, the man he once considered his brother.


	2. Chapter 1: What he truly felt

Chapter 1: What he truly felt

_Ten Months Earlier_

She died, and again he couldn't do anything to stop it. First his master, the closest thing he had to a father, his mentor, then his dear friend Siri Tachi, and now Satine. Apparently he was bound to lose all of the people he cared about and loved. He wanted to grief, he deserved the right to grief, but of course being the good Jedi that he's always been, he was supposed to release his emotions into the Force.

_Yes, of course, wouldn't want the Council's favorite pet to act in a way not befitting of a Jedi!_

Wow; where did that came from? He removed those thoughts from his head, he knew that wasn't true, but still...

His train of thoughts was interrupted when he heard someone approaching him. Right now he was in the room of a Thousand Fountains meditating as usual, and the person walking towards him was none other than his former Padawan._ Anakin._

"Hey Master" he greeted with a gentle smile.

Obi Wan looked at him and noticed that Anakin was giving him a sympathetic look, but there was also another emotion running through his eyes, _tenderness._ That could only mean one thing; Anakin knew, the Council must've already told him about Obi Wan's mission on Mandalore, which meant that he also knew about what happened to...

"Oh, hello there Anakin; what brought you here my friend?"

"Oh you know me Master, I was just walking around and... I don't know, I thought I might find you here."

"You were looking for me?"

"I ...uh, yes I mean...uh you know, I'm kind of hungry and we haven't gone to Dex's for a while, so... I thought you would like to join me."

Obi Wan just sat there looking at him for a while. Then he smiled and nodded.

"Lead the way my friend."

Anakin smiled and offered his hand for Obi Wan to take it which he did. He pulled and got his former Master to stand up. Then the two friends started walking in companionable silence until they reached the hangar bay of the Jedi Temple. They got onto Anakin's speeder and Anakin drove them towards Dex's dinner hoping that a little time outside of the Temple and meeting with their old friend would help Obi Wan to forget, even if it was just for tonight.


	3. Chapter 2: I'll never leave your side

Chapter 2: I'll never leave your side

They've arrived at the restaurant and after having a little chat with Dex, both Jedi decided to order their meals, as for their drinks Anakin ordered a glass of Jawa juice and Obi Wan ordered a glass of Correlian brandy. When the food arrived, both Anakin and Obi Wan thanked the waiter. Now they were just sitting there, none of them had taken the initiative to start eating, Anakin would glance at Obi Wan a couple of times and see the older man frowning at the table, and when Obi Wan turned to look at Anakin, the younger man lowered his gaze not wanting to be catched staring. After a long time if uncomfortable silence Obi Wan decided it was time to break the ice.

"So... How have you been my reckless and impulsive friend?"

Anakin looked at him with a small smile on his face, it seemed that joking had saved them once again.

"Well you know, the usual. Fixing my fighter, rough missions, saving the day..."

Obi Wan chuckled at the last one.

"Getting on the Council's nerves, Ahsoka getting on MY nerves."

"How is she?" Obi Wan interrupted.

Anakin gave an overreacted sigh before answering.

"Snippy as usual...but she's doing great, she's gone a long way and I'm very proud of her."

"I'm sure she'll become a fine Jedi, you've trained her well." Obi Wan said with a smile.

"I just taught her what you taught me Master, along with some other great stuff from my own book."

"Oh yes I can tell, she has your recklessness already, she'll be pulling suicidal stunts in no time."

"Haha very funny, in case you've forgotten, my "suicidal" stunts have saved you a lot of times."

"That I cannot deny."

Both men gave a small laugh at the last comment and then, silence fell upon them once again. Finally the two of them started eating, not saying a word while they were at it. After the both of them finished eating Anakin thought that Obi Wan would like to get back to the temple, since it was dark already, but instead of that Obi Wan asked the waiter for another glass of brandy, then that glass of brandy was followed by another, and another. After watching him drink his fifth glass, Anakin decided that his Master have had enough and told him that it was time for them to go back. After paying for both men's dinner, Anakin dragged the obviously drunk Obi Wan towards the speeder.

" 'nakin I hadn't *hiccup* finish 'd"

"Yes you had"

"*hiccup* no I hadn't "

Anakin just sighed and shook his head. It wasn't very common to see Obi Wan this drunk, actually Anakin wasn't even sure if he'd ever seen his Master getting drunk. They finally made it to the Temple and Anakin had to drag Obi Wan once again but this time towards the older man's quarters. When they got there, Anakin took his Master inside and had to put him into bed since it was obvious that Obi Wan couldn't do it by himself. He removed his Master's boots and then covered him with the bed sheets, when it appeared that Obi Wan was finally asleep, Anakin decided to take his leave he started walking towards the door when he heard his Master's voice.

"Why does it have to be me?"

"What was that Master?"

"Why does it have to be me the one who loses the people I care about?"

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked while getting closer to the bed and sitting at the end of it.

"They're all dead Anakin. They were taken from me. Qui Gon, Siri, and now Satine. They were all taken from me."

Anakin wasn't sure, but he could've sworn that he heard Obi Wan's voice crack at the last sentence. For a moment he thought he had imagined it, until he saw tears coming out from his friend's eyes and he couldn't help but being shocked. Obi Wan was crying, the perfect Obi-_always in control of his emotions_-Wan was crying! Was the galaxy coming to and end? Or was it just a dream? Because there was no way that the person crying right in front of him could be his Master. But he was, for the first time in forever, Anakin was seeing Obi Wan cry, and he didn't know how to feel about it, and when he was certain that nothing could shock him more, Obi Wan talked again.

"Does this mean that I'm going to lose you too? Since I'm bound to lose all of the people that I've learned to love; are you going to leave me as well?"

Anakin had to use all of his force of will to not drop his jaw; did Obi Wan just admitted that he cared about him? Not only that but that he loved him? After all of the lectures about attachments and the man just admitted that he was attached to him? This was something he really didn't see coming. The situation was getting very uncomfortable for Anakin but Obi Wan just kept talking.

"I lost the man that was like a father to me, I lost one of my closest and dearest friends, and I've lost her; do you know what Satine told me while she was dying?"

The wide eyed Anakin didn't answer, he just stared at his master with, what he hoped, wasn't a face that made him look like an, idiot.

"She said that she loved me, that she has always loved me, and then...she died in my arms."

That last sentence spoken by his Master, brought back some memories to the young Jedi, his mother dying in his arms, his pain, his anger while he slaughtered all of the Tusken village, if it weren't for Padme, he would've probably lost his mind that day. He understood what Obi Wan felt, and it was that understanding what brought him to come up with a shocking realization. Obi Wan was afraid, after losing three people that were very dear to him, Obi Wan was afraid that he'll just lose all of the people he loved and end up all alone. Having that in mind, Anakin promised himself right then and there, that'll he'll take care of his Master and never abandon him, no matter what.

"Now listen to me very well Obi Wan Kenobi, I'll never abandon you, never! It doesn't matter if I'm in the Outer Rim or farther away, know this, I'll always find my way back to you, because I belong with you, like I said, you're the closest thing I have to a father. That's why it is my place to be at your side 'til the end."

Obi Wan could feel the truth in Anakin's words and when he looked into the eyes of his former Padawan he saw nothing but love and devotion, both feelings being directed towards him. With all of that in mind, Obi Wan smiled at Anakin and then fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

He could've taken this chance to go to Padme's apartment and spend the night with his beloved wife, but he couldn't find it in his heart to leave Obi Wan alone, so he decided to stay, he was sure Padme would understand and that she'll totally agree with him on this one.

Not tearing his eyes away from the sleeping form of his Master, Anakin raised his flesh hand, and started caressing Obi Wan's cheek.

"I promise you Master, that I'll never leave your side."


	4. Chapter 3: I'll finally break him

**Attention! Here are some minor details that I forgot to mention on the previous chapters. In this story Savage and Maul are still governing Mandalore, they were never attacked by Sidious, I repeat, they were never attacked by Sidious. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: I will finally break him.

Darth Maul wasn't happy, he wasn't happy at all, actually he was burning with rage and hatred, the most pure and evil hatred that any living being could carry; and why? Simple, _Obi Wan Kenobi_. The man not only had managed to escape him, but also according to the spies he sent to look for him, the blasted Jedi Knight was up for duty, still fighting bravely in The Clone Wars, as if their last encounter never happened.

"How can this be?! HOW?!" Yep, the Zabrak was royally mad.

"I didn't manage to break him, no matter what, that cursed Jedi just won't cave! No weakness, no suffering, no despair, NOTHING!"

After his spies gave him the "bad" news, he sent his brother, Savage, to spy on Kenobi, but at a closer length, he couldn't trust anyone with this assignment, he needed someone that could conceal his presence in order to avoid being discovered. He sent Savage with the sole purpose of finding Kenobi's weakness and when he did, he'll finally have his thirst for vengeance satisfied.

It's being a week since his brother left and Maul knew that Savage was bound to arrive soon, so he wasn't surprised when his brother crossed the doors into Mandalore's throne room.

"I expect good news from you brother" he hissed.

"And I have them brother" Savage responded.

Then he took out from his pocket a holo recorder, he clicked the play button and the blue image of Obi Wan Kenobi appeared, but he wasn't alone, there was someone with him, a young and tall blond man, which Maul considered vaguely familiar, but he didn't know from where. Both men were on a speeder, the young man on the pilot seat and Kenobi on the hpassenger seat. They went to a restaurant and just sat there talking with the owner, then the owner left, so both Jedi started talking to each other, they ate, Kenobi drank a lot of brandy, so the younger Jedi dragged him towards the speeder and drove towards the Jedi Temple.  
Maul thought that the recording was going to end there, but to his surprise it didn't, it seemed that now everything was being recorded from outside of one of the temple's windows. Maul was starting to get impatient until the recording came to a point that truly interested him.

"Why does it have to be me?" Kenobi asked.

"What was that Master?" The other Jedi asked back.

"Why does it have to be me the one who loses the people I care about?" Kenobi again.

"What do you mean?" The young man asked while getting closer to the bed and sitting at the end of it.

"They're all dead Anakin. They were taken from me. Qui Gon, Siri, and now Satine. They were all taken from me."

So, the other Jedi's name was Anakin, _I've heard that name before; but where. _Then it hit him_._

_"Master Qui Gon sir wait! I'm tired!"_

_"Anakin drop!"_

Now he remembered, that was the name of the little boy from Tatooine, he was hanging around with the Jedi and the Queen of Naboo._ So the little desert rat became a Jedi huh?_ Before he could ponder a little more on his new discovery Kenobi talked again.

"Does this mean that I'm going to lose you too? Since I'm bound to lose all of the people that I've learned to love; are you going to leave me as well?" Maul's eyes sparked with interest after hearing that.

"I lost the man that was like a father to me, I lost one of my closest and dearest friends, and I've lost her; do you know what Satine told me while she was dying?"

The wide eyed Jedi didn't answer, he just kept staring at Kenobi.

"She said that she loved me, that she has always loved me, and then...she died in my arms."

Hearing the pain that was coming from Kenobi's voice gave Maul a very pleasant feeling. He then focused his attention on the younger Jedi, whose shocked face turned into a face of resolve before starting to talk.

"Now listen to me very well Obi Wan Kenobi, I'll never abandon you, never! It doesn't matter if I'm in the Outer Rim or farther away, know this, I'll always find my way back to you, because I belong with you, like I said, you're the closest thing I have to a father. That's why it is my place to be at your side 'til the end."

Maul noticed that the eyes of the young man held nothing but love and devotion, feelings that both Maul and Savage normally considered a weakness, but now they could be used as tools. The younger Jedi was directing those feelings towards Kenobi. Maul saw Kenobi smiling at the boy and then falling asleep in a matter of seconds.

Finally, they saw the young man raising his left hand and start caressing Obi Wan's cheek, before spilling the words:

"I promise you Master, that I'll never leave your side."  
With that final image, the recording ended. Then after a short silence, Savage spoke to his brother.

"I hope this satisfied you brother".

Which Maul answered with a laugh, a maniacal laugh, then he talked.

"Wonderful. Wonderful! This is perfect! I finally know his weakness!"

He took the holo recorder from his brother and clicked the play button again and then froze it as soon as the image of Anakin appeared. That boy was the answer to Kenobi's undoing, now he'll finally have his revenge.

"Get ready brother. We have to put a plan in motion". He said with an evil grin.

Savage only nodded and headed towards the exit.

Darth Maul, was satisfied, more than satisfied, he was happy. He looked at the image of Anakin once more before whispering:

"Now I will finally break him".

**Soooo, Darth Maul finally discovered Obi Wan's weakness; will something bad happen? No. No! Oh Force No! Also, sorry if the two Zabrak are OC.**


	5. Chapter 4: A Dark plan is put in motion

**Update yeah!**

Chapter 4: A Dark plan is put in motion

They were called for a rescue mission, apparently a Republic cruiser had been ambushed and they were in desperate need of reinforcements. Now, Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano, along with their clone troopers, are heading right to the coordinates from where the distress call came.

"That's weird" the 16 year old Togruta girl said.

"What Snips?" Anakin asked.

"A Republic cruiser was attacked and yet there weren't any signs of a Separatist fleet at the scene". She continued.

"The separatists are deceiving Ahsoka, they'll do anything to make us believe nothing's wrong to just strike us from behind in their own cowardly way."

"General we've arrived at the scene" Captain Rex said.

"Thanks captain. Everyone stay alert" he said firmly.

When they got out of the hyper space, they were expecting to find an almost destroyed Republic cruiser but surprisingly the ship looked intact.

"Huh, now this is unusual. We lost contact with them a while ago and yet it appears there's no damage done."

"What does it mean Master?"

"I thought you would know by now Snips. It's a trap. Attention men, we have to do this carefully, we have to prevent being ambushed".

Both Anakin and Ahsoka, followed by their soldiers boarded the cruiser with extreme caution. Once aboard, they couldn't help but notice the deep silence that ruled the ship.

"I have a bad feeling about this". Clone trooper Fives said.

"Beware for any signs of a surprise attack". Anakin whispered.

They kept walking throughout the ship's halls in sepulchral silence when Anakin made an abrupt stop, almost making his Padawan crash on his back.

"What's wrong Master?" she asked.

Anakin remained quiet, looking from one side to another, then he replied.

"You guys keep going, I must check on something".

"What?! Are you crazy Master?! We must remain together!"

"No, you must keep looking if there are any survivors". Anakin said with a firm voice.

"But Master!"

"No buts Ahsoka! Do as I tell you, that's an order!"

"I don't understand; Master what's going on?" she asked.

"I've felt something, something dark, but at the same time familiar, that's why I need you to keep going while I find who's behind it".

Ahsoka wanted to argue more but in the end chose not to, she knew that no matter what she said, her Master won't allow her to come along. Guess she should be used to it by now, her Master was very overprotective with her, especially in these kind of situations. Ahsoka gave a resigned sigh before talking.

"Alright, just don't get into too much trouble, I'm getting tired of saving your skin every single time Skyguy". She grinned.

Anakin looked at her and smirked.

"Just get going Snips".

Ahsoka gave a short nod, before turning around and being on her way, followed by a bunch of clone troopers.

As soon as his Padawan left, Anakin started walking towards the opposite way. It wasn't long before he felt a warning coming from the Force, so he unclipped and ignited his lightsaber right away.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" he demanded.

He was responded by the sound of a sinister chuckle.

"Well, well, well; what do we have here? You've grown a lot since the last time I saw you kid."

Anakin turned around towards the sound of that voice before raising his lightsaber in a defensive manner.

"Who are you?!" he asked.

"You're in no position of making questions Jedi." another sinister voice said.

Anakin was looking intently into the dark hallway when he noticed two shadowy figures coming out from the darkness and approaching him. His eyes widened as soon as he recognized one of the figures as Savage Oppress, the monstrous creature that he and Obi Wan had fought with, and next to him was someone of the same species but with red skin, Anakin knew he'd also met him before, but he couldn't pinpoint when.

"Oh, forgive my rudeness, my name is Darth Maul, and I guess you've already met my brother, Savage." the red skinned Zabrak said in a mocked polite tone.

_Darth Maul?! The Sith who killed Master Qui Gon?! So what Obi Wan said was true, the sleemo is still alive!_

Having those thoughts in mind Anakin's stance changed from defensive to offensive.

"What are you doing here?! What do you want?!" the young Jedi asked with fierceness.

At this, Maul chuckled and said

"What do I want? I want your Master's head at my feet!" he yelled.

Then after a short pause, he added

"As for now... I only want YOU!"

Then in the blink of an eye, both Sith launched themselves simultaneously towards Skywalker.

**Cliffhanger! Haha! Oh yes, I'm evil! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can, so don't worry. In the meantime, review please.**


	6. Chapter 5: Captured

**Here's the next chapter! Yaaay! Wohoo! Party! *cough*, *cough*, ahem...ok, on with the story.**

Chapter 5: Captured

The two Sith attacked at the same time, but Anakin was able to block them both, and he came on then, so suddenly, so powerfully, his blue blade whirling with such speed that he seemed almost encased in blue light.

For the first time in many years, Darth Maul was impressed and almost, _almost_, afraid. He and his brother had to work furiously to keep Anakin's blade at bay, dodging more than parrying. Maul tried to strike again while Anakin was dodging one of Savage's attacks, but at the moment he brought his red blade forward, Anakin blocked it without ever breaking the flow of his fighting.

_Amazing_, Maul thought, he didn't expect that a former slave boy could put up such a fight, the Force was strong in the boy, he couldn't deny that. His movements were very fast and gracious, his cloak swirling as a cape around him, but they were also fierce and too much aggressive for a Jedi.

Anakin worked his blade in perfect harmony, spinning it over and about with blinding speed and precision. He attacked when he had to, blocked when he had to, and dodged when he had to, it was in times like this, that he was able to show off his abilities and exceptional skills with the lightsaber.

"You have unusual abilities, young Jedi," Maul congratulated. He and his brother were finally able to put themselves back on even footing with Anakin, trading thrust for slash and forcing Anakin to dodge and parry as often as he tried to strike.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Anakin replied.

The two Zabrak brothers came on hard, thinking to drive Anakin back and off balance. But Anakin held his ground stubbornly, his blue blade flashing left, right, and down so forcefully and precisely that none of the Sith brothers' attacks got through.

Anakin was tiring up very quickly and he knew it, he had to find a way out of this situation; but how? Every time he managed to pull back from one Sith, the other was already over him, he had to think of something quick. With a powerful Force push, he managed to send Savage right into a wall, and then he blocked one of Maul's attacks with his lightsaber.

"Getting tired?" Maul asked tauntingly.

"Huh! Are you kidding? This is merely a warm up." Anakin said with false bravado.

Then, in the blink of an eye, Savage was onto him once again. Anakin knew he couldn't keep up like this, he needed to call for reinforcements, but just when he was making a grab for his commlink, Maul stopped him.

"Oh no, you won't" he said, then he made a strike with his red blade, which Anakin dodged by stepping back, unfortunately, Savage was right behind him, and he sent Anakin flying with a Force push.

Anakin's commlink flied away from his hand and landed on the floor, and before he could even attempt make a grab for it, Maul stepped on it, destroying it. At this, Anakin looked up from his kneeling position on the floor, and glared at the red skinned Zabrak. He was on his own now, or at least until Ahsoka and the clone troopers came back.

"Are you hoping that the little girl and those pesky soldiers of yours will come and help you?" Maul asked in an amused tone. "Well then, you should think again. Because as soon as we're done with you, we'll blow the entire ship up, there're detonators on every single corner of this thing!"

Anakin's eyes widened at the sound of that, he had to stop them, or at least, he had to find a way to alert Ahsoka and the others. With that in mind, he forced his exhausted body to stand up. As soon as he was on his feet, he raised his lightsaber and prepared to strike again, but then in a blur of movements Savage was giving him fierce blows with his red blade and the only thing that Anakin could do at the short amount of time, was to block.

He was so preoccupied fending off against the bigger Zabrak, that he didn't noticed when Maul raised his hand and managed to trap Anakin in a fierce Force choke.

"Got you!" Maul said with a satisfied smirk as Anakin's body was raised in the air and his hands dropped his lightsaber to go up to his throat, trying to remove the invisible grip.

Anakin kicked aimlessly at the air and kept clawing at his throat, but it was all in vain. After some more kicks and struggles, his attempts to free himself grew weaker and then, his vision became darker as his eyes closed and he fell limp on the Sith's invisible grasp.

After watching Skywalker fall unconscious, Maul released his grip on the young Jedi, then he kneeled right in front of the boy's prone form and started stroking his hair in a tender, but at the same time creepy, way.

"Such a beautiful boy, and he's powerful too, he would've had made a fine servant, tsk, tsk, such a pity." he said while finally rising on his feet. "Let's go brother, and don't forget our prize."

"Yes brother." Savage responded as he slumped the unconscious Jedi on his shoulder.

_Everything is going as planned. Soon Kenobi, very soon, I'll make your heart twist in agony, by taking the one you love the most from you!_ Maul thought with glee. He turned his head to look at Anakin one more time.

_Yes, soon_.

**And here it is! Hope you like it, and if you do, please review.**


End file.
